


Buon Natale

by DissssBishh



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Come Marking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Italian, M/M, Mafia Frank, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Pearl Necklace, Possessive Sex, Prostate Milking, Top Frank Iero, god help us all, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissssBishh/pseuds/DissssBishh
Summary: Frank just want's to spend Christmas with Gerard, unfortunately his "job" stands in the way of that.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Buon Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Christmas fic I wrote, You read the tags, you know what's up. Some quality sinning. All the italian is google translated italian..... I'm sorry.

“Bambino?”

Frank let out less than a whisper as he opened their bedroom, his question answered by a sleeping Gerard crashed on their bed still in a paint and ink splattered sweater, a little pair of shorts, wrapping around his lower half. Frank found himself smiling at the state of his boyfriend curled up on the bed. He slipped into the en suite bathroom, twisting the knob and shutting it as quietly as he could in his best attempt not to wake Gerard.

He stripped down, turned the shower on and stepped into the spray allowing the heat and pressure soothe his body. He found his mind eager for his bed, even more, eager to curl up in bed with Gee.

After finishing his shower a sudden wave of fatigue crashed over him, clothes thrown in a pile, a worry for tomorrow, well, glancing at the clock on the nightstand, later in the morning. He eased his way in the bed, back propped against the headboard, hand stroking through Gerard’s locks. They needed a wash soon.

Frank would make sure he got a bath, bubbles, his favourite lotions, the works. 

“Frankie, you’re home.”

Gerard was now laying on his side, looking up in the darkness to where he assumed Frank was.

“Yeah, I am sweet. How long have you been awake?”

“Mm, well if you keep stroking my hair like that, I won’t be for much longer.”

With fingers twisting through Gerard’s hair, he let out an appreciative purr.

“Was it only the job?”

“We ended up going to a midnight vigil baby.”

Gerard curled further into Frank’s touch.

“It’s Christmas Day”

“I know. Merry Christmas, I love you.”

“I love you too. “

Sensing the silent fizzle of the conversation Gerard eased his way into Frank’s arms, nuzzling into little spoon

“Baby, when we wake up later, Daddy’s gonna pamper you.”

Gerard let out a soft chuckle. Soft warm feelings stirring in his chest.

“I deserve it.”

“Fuck. Those Way boys certainly are fine.” Pete let out seemingly for his own revelation.

Franks eyes were drawn to Gerard swaying his hips in beat with some re-do of a Christmas carol. Mikey giving his own little abortive shimmy.

He could certainly agree with that, they both were visually quite appealing, Mikey being a true twink. The heat behind Pete’s gaze certainly gave off more than a simple acknowledgement of both boys’ attractiveness.

“Keep your hands and eyes to your own things Wentz. “

“Aw, Frankie, Don’t think I’m gonna go stealing your boy” He playfully put his arm around franks shoulder.

Frank quirked his eyebrow, eyes still focusing on Gee’s swaying hips. Acknowledging the idiot’s nonsense only validated his thoughts. Frank’s face was set in complete neutrality.

Pete realizing his teasing wasn’t garnering much response took his arm off Frank and fell into an easy smile.

“Nah, you don’t have to worry about it. Mikey doesn’t like sharing.”

“Mm, I’m sure Gerard would be devastated in depriving his baby brother of his idiot.”

Frank replied sarcastically.

Pete raised his brows and let out an overdramatic squeak.

“I’m telling Gerard what a horrible mean man you are Frank! It’s Christmas! You should be kind and loving to your kin!”

Frank rolled his eyes as he took the last few drags from his cigarette and stubbed it out on the cold hard concrete path that lead back to the house. He anticipated some childish taunts and jokes from Pete at Frank’s expense. What he didn’t expect was Gerard giggling as Pete held him tickling his sides as Mikey looked on smiling slightly

“Tell him Gerard, Tell him he’s a horrible man.”

Just as Frank was about to snap and show Pete what a horrible man he could be, His phone buzzed in his pocket- not a ringtone….

Fuck. His boss. He stepped outside muttering to himself.

“Pete, get your hands off my brother and get over here.” 

Pete stood by Mikey smiling shyly, Mikey wrapped his fingers in Pete's shirt collar maintaining a scolding glance as he dragged him in for a searing kiss. Gerard couldn’t help but smirk as Pete let out a soft whimper as Mikey pulled away biting his lip.

“Only one Way for you, Got it?”

“Yeah.”

They were locked in each other’s eyes as Frank re-entered

“Thanks for getting him under control Mikes.”

Pete half-heartedly grunted something; Both Mikey and Frank shot him a withering glance.

“Gerard, want to come outside?”

Gerard looked slightly confused as he crossed the dining room.

The weather was mild for Christmas in Jersey, but it was going to turn later in the evening,

Great, not only was he being pulled away from Gee, he was being pulled out to a fucking damp port as the weather was gonna turn cold. Franks mind bitterly reminded him as he and Gerard stood next to each other on the front porch looking up at the slowly greying night sky.

“Boss called me…”

“Frank, you promised.” A statement, not a plea.

“I know Gee... This is the last shipment coming in before New Year’s. Tonight’s our best bet for getting this stuff in, there isn’t a cop who wants to be out on Christmas Eve, and after tonight you’ve got me to yourself for a whole week.”

Gerard sighed softly looking Frank in the eyes. Milky hazel meeting his own deep honey.

“Just be safe, Also I expect extra presents.”

“I will, you know that, whatever you want baby.”

Pulling Gerard kiss, he planted a warm searing kiss on his jawbone, hoping it relayed his commitment.

A black car pulled up down the street, putting the headlights on low to indicate the driver saw Frank.

“I love you yeah?”

“I love you too”

He smiled at Gerard, setting his mind to the task. Making sure this whole deal doesn’t end up with him dead somewhere.

What a terrible Christmas gift that would be for Gerard. 

“Frankie! Wake up, it’s Christmas Day, Isn’t it supposed to be all about giving?”

“Mmhm, and right now Gee, I’m giving to myself, another 30 minutes of sleep.”

Gerard continued nosing his way over to Frank wrapping his legs around Frank, Surrounding him, letting his chin rest just below Frank’s collarbone. 

Frank cautiously cracked open an eye seeing Gerard eagerly looking intensely into his slither opened eye.

“You’re not gonna let me get back to sleep are you?”

“Mm, no.”

Frank grumbled forcing will into his limbs to move. His back against the Headboard, both eyes cleared of the yellow whitish crust.

Gerard followed his movements, placing a quick kiss on his jaw, Frank repaying his effort by pecking the top of his head.

“Good morning Baby, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too Darling. How’d the rest of the night go?”

Gerard smiled sweetly, despite being woken up for Gerard’s own benefit; he still had the want to know how his boyfriends’ night went.

Gerard, purred as Frank began running his hands through Gerard’s hair.

“Not too bad, overall. Mom and Dad did their usual affair; both were pretty sorry for me when you left, Pete was…..Pete.”

“Playboy in public but complete puppy for Mikey?”

Gerard giggled sugary sweet, kicking his feet under the covers.

“Yeah. How about you?”

As much as Frank wanted to shield Gerard from his line of work, shield him from the illegal shit, from the dead bodies and the guns, and the bloody clothes and the safe in his offices that had a million locks on it, He couldn’t lie to the man who had his whole heart, completely without question. 

He only ever told him what he needed to know, for his own safety and Frank’s sanity.

“Well, boss wanted us to start the night right with Mass, so midnight vigil. That’s the usual. Got to the port, all was there and accounted for. The person who got it in seemed to understand the rules might have ended up on the boss’ list if anything went wrong.”

Gerard’s heart leapt against his chest at the thought of the possibility of Frank even being slightly scratched.

“Fuck the boss, I would’ve killed him myself if you didn’t come home. “

The fire in Gerard’s tone made the threat more than genuine. Gee was still adorable even with his eyes set in defence.

He couldn’t help cracking a smile planting several kisses on Gerard's Furrowed brow.

“I don’t doubt it. But hey, it was fine.”

“You’re home.”

“Mmhmm, and in bed, all alone with my sweet Bambino.”

Gerard saw a slight flicker of mirth light across Frank’s eyes. Feeling his hands travel down his sides, fingertips brushing against the hem of his shorts.

Gerard leapt at this opportunity to join their lips together, hoping his over-eagerness would get reigned in.

Frank more than eagerly responded to Gerards' attempt to control the situation, grabbing Gerard’s hair at the root pulling him back with a swift tug.

“Gattino, pensi di chiamare i colpi qui?”

Gerard whined softly in slight protest at the rough treatment.

“M’sorry.”

That earned Gerard a stern glance and a push so he was on his knees between Frank’s legs.

“Cattiva.”

His tone loving as he stroked Gerard’s chin. He knew the game they were playing, Gerard was being bad, and he wanted the firm hand. Frank knew better than to give it to him.

“Aww baby, pouting cause I’m being patient?”

Gerard looked up from where he had hung his head in submission. So, that was how Frank was playing back?

Well, good.

“Well, only cause Daddy left me all alone last night. Left me all alone at with Pete.”

“Puttana. Questo è tutto quello che sei, vero?”

His tongue was dripping with venom as he questioned Gerard in his mother tongue. Images of Gerard giggling as Pete tormented him flashed across his mind; the only one who torment Gerard like that was himself.

“It was only a joke Frankie.”

“Well, Daddy didn’t find it very funny. Open your mouth for me.”

He yanked his boxers down and pushed his crotch towards Gerard’s awaiting mouth, his throat was its perfect warm welcoming slide, as Franks cock completely filled the space.

“Natural little cocksucker, aren’t you baby?”

He hummed appreciatively sending pleasant waves throughout Frank. Gerard was more than determined to prove Frank’s point. He let Frank fuck his mouth as he used his tongue to lavish the tip. They built up a steady rhythm punctuated by the wet sounds of sucking and slurping.

“So hungry for my cum aren’t you sweetie?”

Gerard looked up at Frank through his lashes, eagerly attempting to communicate, even with his mouth and throat stuffed full of Frank’s cock. His mouth was eager greedily accepting as much of Franks cock as he could.

They both knew Pete was only joking, but this firm possessiveness was hot as hell in the bedroom, and Gerard was more than happy to let Frank show him all the ways he was his.

A shock of pleasure went down Gerard’s spine as he felt Frank tug his hair. His dick seemed to have gotten suddenly harder. He couldn’t help but hump the bed slightly, Frank didn’t seem to notice, his eyes flickering closed and head thrown back as Gerard continued to suck him. He knew Frank wouldn’t notice if he kept his pace, but when he let his hips fall into a steady rhythm humping the bed, letting his mouth be fucked by Frank it was hard not to let out a moan as the pleasure sparked.

He felt Franks eyes set on him as soon as it broke in the room. Gerard kept trying to suck him as his hips killed the gyrations into the plush mattress.

“uh-uh, Did I say you could get off Gee? Did I?”

Gerard’s face pinched, as he was manhandled to lie under Frank. His eyes forced to meet Frank’s frim scolding glare.

“I’m sorry Sir. Just wanted your cum, want you inside of me.”

“I know cattivo.”

He fished lube out from the side table, despite the fact it was punishment, Frank felt like treating Gerard- a little bit. Hit popped the cap, let it drizzle over his fingers, and offered some up to Gerard. From his position under Frank, his eyes followed the Fingers to his awaiting mouth. He eagerly lapped at the glistening liquid Frank offered him.

“That’s right Gee, Your favourite and you could be sucking it off my cock, but your insatiable little cock can’t wait that long.”

He ended up with his knees bent either side of Gerard’s head aiming his cock at Gerard’s neck his hand and cock now coated in peaches and cream lube. Gerard caught on real fast as to what Frank was gonna do to him, the flaunting of the swollen girth in Franks fingers made Gerard salivate at the not too distant taste of Frank in his mouth.

“Such a little cum whore Angelo, Don’t worry though, Daddy’s gonna give you a pearl necklace so you’ll properly look like one too.”

He began moving his hand slowly teasing himself, he was giving Gerard a show, to show him what he could’ve been rewarded with if he’d been good. He thumb rubbed the tip spreading the lube along with a fat bead of precum that had welled at his slit.

“Mmm, Gee look at what you did to me.”

How could Gerard not? He was beating off, using Gerard’s neck as his personal jewellery rack, thick-corded muscle of his arms rippling with his pace.

“Mmm, baby boy.”

His pace sped up aiming directly at Gerard’s throat hips seemingly thrusting into his hand, he really could appreciate the sheer girth of Frank like this, his hand wrapped around his shaft barely just touched.

“That’s it Gee, mm, so- so close. Gonna-go mark you up...”

He felt the hot splatter of cum against his throat; in three pumps, Frank was finished.

He maneuverered himself over Gerard, who truly did look like a whore, neck glistening, lips pink and bitten eyes in a blissed out daze, his own cock framed through his shorts with the shadow of a wet spot. He hooked fingers in the waistband, dragging them down his soft thighs. 

Grabbing the lube he sliched his fingers up and traced down to his hole, he wasted no time, his finger easily sunk into the welcoming hole, with the excessive amount of lube making him slick. Gerard took it in eagerly trying not to push his luck, Frank added a second finger, scissoring and crooking his fingers finding Gerard’s prostate, rewarding Gee’s patience.

“You were all eager for me when I got home weren’t you baby boy? laying there, ass up, these slutty little shorts of yours, You wanted this, my fingers in your ass.”

“Yes Daddy, wante- want you! Want more th- than fingers.”

Frank tutted softly as Gerard continued to fuck himself downwards on Franks crooked fingers.

“Oh, but baby you haven’t even let me finish fingering you.”

His hole was open the way Frank liked it, slightly tighter than it should be, this slow circling and rubbing was driving Gerard insane, He needed frank in him now. Needed to feel all of his hot hardness buried to the hilt.

“Da-Dadd-Daddy! Please, fuck me. I’ll be good you won’t even have to make me cum.”

Frank took grasp of Gerards peaking flushed nipples and tweaked harshly, the pleasure pain for Gerard just adding to the sudden coiling in his lower abdomen.

He whimpered demurely as he felt it approaching, his body tensing for what was cumming, Frank rubbed his prosrate through his orgasm The nerves felt frazzled and burnt out, pushing towards an almost pin prickle of pain, Frank was still punishing him for pleasuring himself earlier.

“Too much baby? Want me to stop?”

“S-s Sir! Please. You could’ve just fucked me.”

Frank kept twisting Gerard’s nipple in his hand.

“But Daddy’s in a giving mood” he whispered hot blush burning across Gerard’s skin at the soft crawling tone of his voice.

He set his hand to the side of Gerard’s face and lined his cock up with Gerard. He slammed his hips meeting with Gerard’s ass in a meaty slap. He stilled, allowing himself to savour the tight and slick entrance his cock was enveloped in.

“So big Daddy, f-feels so full.”

Frank braced himself, as desperately as he wanted to fuck Gerard he needed to give him time to adjust to his thickness, feeling the muscles relax and give way to Frank he began deep slow thrusts, his hands tracing the contours and softness of Gerard’s body. Gerard’s hips were so full, not to mention his thighs, now wrapped around Frank’s waist. He couldn’t resist grabbing a handful of the milky flesh. It practically melted into his hand.

“Who’s got the tightest little hole angelo?”

Gerard through his glossy eyes and broken moans managed to reply.

“I do and it’s all for you”

Frank couldn’t help just falling into his natural rhythm, chasing his orgasm, his cock merciless in his assault on Gerard’s sweet spot. Gerard let out a screech he knew was loud enough to echo through the house.

He had seemingly gotten hard again, his dick laid against his tummy pulsing and dripping into the mess of cum created earlier.

As the sinewy flesh of Gerard’s neck flexed, he sunk his teeth into it, lapping and sucking on the bite. His handiwork standing out starkly against Gerard’s skin.

“Frank, m-ah mark me up.”

He sunk his fingers further into Gerard’s hips and thighs knowing he was leaving pink crescent shaped welts in his skin.

“Want the whole world to know you’re mine?”

“Y-y-yes Daddy.”

He kissed him tenderly as he continued thrusting in; his cock enveloped in the tight heat, for Gerard his pleasure mixing with pinpricks of pain left by Frank.

“Mm- gonna cum in you Gee, cum all over you sweet baby.”

“Please Daddy, want your cum.”

Gerard fucked desperately on to franks cock, he knew he was squeezing Frank’s cock tightly as he felt him spasm and pump against the bundle of nerves. Gerard tumbled over the edge with him, his fingernails slicing down Frank’s back.

Frank fell to the side of Gerard, muttering a string of curses both at the sudden blooming of pain from Gerard’s nails and his cock slipping out leaving a trickle of cum and lube over Gerard’s thigh and onto the sheets.

“We’re gonna be changing these sheets a bit.”

Frank quietly let out, his eyes trained on the slick mixture.

Gerard chuckled grabbing the sheet and wiping at his cock.

“Ragazzo disgustoso” left Franks lips

Gerard stuck his tongue out at Frank's gentle teasing. Frank pulled Gerard closer kissing him on the lips poking his tongue through and then pulling his face from Gerard’s, at the sudden lack of closeness in their faces Gerard let out an annoyed huff.

“Pete was right, you’re a mean man.”

“You’re just as vicious baby, slicing my back up, even though I just made you cum.”

Gerard peeked over Frank’s side seeing the bright marks; he bent his body over kissing the welts.

“You were making me feel so good Sir.”

He slumped over Frank curling into the warmth of their bare skin meeting, tracing the art decorating Frank’s skin.

His fingers trailed feather light touches up his spine and onto his neck, lips following.

“Careful how you’re kissing me, Gee, you might get me going again.”

His tone was joking even if he felt a slight stirring in his crotch. Gerard snuggled in closer lacing his fingers between Franks.

They laid there in silence enjoying the warmth of the bed, the warmth of each other. The soft light of the bedside lamp made the room feel like an embering hearth.

Gerard nuzzled his neck into Frank resting his hands on Frank’s firm hips, not daring any Further but seemingly waiting for permission from Frank.

Franks cock twitched heavily between their bodies as Gerard resumed his assault on Frank’s neck.

“Go on then, fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock.” He huffed in fake annoyance, giving him a short slap to the ass.

He happily clambered up to Frank’s lap legs surrounding Frank’s hips. From his position above Frank, he could see a twinkle of predatory glee as Gerard began slowly descending.

He always adored the air of control Frank exhumed- even when he was physically under Gerard. He may be letting Gerard ride him, but by god, Frank was not letting Gerard take the reins. His hands maintained their grip on Gerard’s hips. He kept his pace to their liking, grinding his prostate against Franks cock. Frank met every thrust of Gerard’s with his own, matching his speed and pace, still keeping his grip of Gerard’s hips.

He looked downright angelic; riding Frank’s cock, his head thrown back, keening and letting out his sweet high-pitched moans at the rub and buzz of his approaching orgasm. ‘

His eyes met Frank’s rich honeyed eyes darkened with lust, he looked so entranced by Gerard, his lip caught between his teeth his pleasure reaching a peak too.

“Vieni per me Gee, gioca con il tuo cazzo.”

His hand descended to his cock giving it a few practiced twists over the tip his body was drawing tighter coiling up preparing to spring undone. He felt complete as his climax hit him.

Completely stuffed with Frank’s cock, his balls drawing up as he added to the dripping mix of sweat and Frank’s cum decorating his neck and chest.

As he chased his high Frank continued not long after his cock happily pumping another load into Gerard as he slumped over Frank, his hips still thrusting upwards. He reached into the mess of Gerard’s hair a sweaty tangled mess, placing a string of kisses from the crown on his head to the cheek closest to him.

“Such a good little kitten.”

They stayed like that for long enough that their heartbeats had slowed down and the cum marrying their chests had cooled down slightly.

Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank flipping them over so Frank was kneeling above him, his cock releasing from the tight grip of Gerard’s hole.

Letting Gee lay there blissed-out, Frank traced his finger around the dribbling hole. He dropped his head in between Gerard’s thighs. Gerard seemed too blissed out to realize what was happening.

Placing a kiss above the glistening hole, Gerard raised his head looking down at Frank.

“I really should thank your mother for dessert.”

“Huh?”

With that, he dove into Gerard’s sloppy hole.

“Mm, a tasty little cream pie”

“Uh, You fi-filled it!”

“I think I may have overfilled it, shame to let it go to waste.”

His tongue swirled in his own seed and the edible lube, peaches. His head thrown back, neck sporting hickeys and traces of a pearl necklace.

They looked better on Gerard than any jewellery.

“Daddy, please. So much.”

He felt tingling, in that verging on the side of painful pins and needles. His resolve and energy stretched thin, the warm tongue adding to the downright slippery feeling in his hole. He whined high and unbidden, twisting the sheets, feeling a tear threaten to trickle down his face.

He was on knifes edge of _another_ orgasm.

“Frank, c’mon I-I-“

It happened, it all snapped, his body writhed and shivered, the muscles pulled tight melting back into place. His cock uselessly pulsing, his whole squelching as it clenched on Frank’s tongue. Frank raised his head so he was in line of sight

An ass-eating smirk slightly decorated with glistening white liquid greeted him.

“All good Gerard?”

He barely had the energy to grumble softly. Frank stroked his legs, kissing up his knees, looking down at the mess he had made his boyfriend. 

Gerard’s breathing had returned to its usual pace, he cracked an eye open not unlike how Frank had begun the morning.

“Oh, by the way, I’m not done with you yet.”

Alarm flashed behind Gerard’s eyes. Frank chuckled softly offering his hand his to Gerard.

“Not like that Gee, I was thinking a bath, and maybe some coffee?”

“Thank Christ. I don’t know if I could take anymore.”

He grabbed Frank’s hand as he winced slightly.

“You alright Gee?”

“Yeah. I will be.”

Concern crossed Franks face as they crossed the floor into the en suite both stark naked Gerard greatly appreciating the red welts cutting through the art on Frank’s back. 

“I’ll go get the coffee; you wanna get your lotions and potions ready?”

“Mmhmm.”

As Frank left, Gerard stretched out purring slightly.

“un micio carino”

Gerard dropped his head blushing at the complement as Frank left from the doorway.

After the water temperature was deemed to be on the right side of scalding and a gentle rose scented body wash was mixed in, Frank re-entered with two stupid festive mugs Gerard bought them their first Christmas together.

Gerard’s toe gently stirred the mass of bubbles resting atop the steaming water, lowering himself into the tub, looking like a nymph in the warm lighting of the bathroom.

“Gonna join me?”

“Nah you need it more than me.”

Gerard shot Frank a dirty look. Frank sat on the steps leading up the corner bath Gerard began on his ritual, resting on the lip of the bath was a clutter of bottles a body milk, facial cleaner, shampoo and conditioner oh and a moisturizer on the vanity.

Frank couldn’t help smiling as Gerard began lathering up his body in the mass of suds, sitting drinking his coffee in the clammy heat of the bathroom.

They went about their rituals Gerard making sure every possible inch of skin and his hair clean and sweet smelt, Frank, just enjoying the peace, exchanging caffeinated kisses in comfortable silence except for the splash of water.

With skin cleaned and coffee drunken, water went down the drain, Gerard rose from the water, an overly plush soft towel was offered to him, after Gerard towelled himself off, he sat on the edge of the bath. Frank took the lotion Gerard had set on the vanity, taking a large dollop in the centre of his palm beginning to work it into Gerard’s calves.

He followed the flesh stopping at Gee’s ankles placing a kiss on the knee he was resting his chin on.

Skin glowing, his wet hair slicked back his face set in concentration; Frank really couldn’t believe his luck. Gerard was ethereal, in that single-minded focus he had, Frank had seen it when they first got together, and in the sketches he abashedly drew of Frank on their first date, was it really only two years ago?

Fuck, he was so transfixed by him, so enthralled.

“Gerard, Sweet, wait here just a minute, Yeah? I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

Gerard sat on the lip of the bath; moisturized skin as smooth feeling as the coffee now soothing his somewhat used throat.

His eyes watched his boyfriend as he left the room, fuck he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Frank.

He was roughened around the edges from years in the business of illegal sales and questionable means to achieve someone else’s goals, seemingly always on edge always ready to defend, to protect, to fight for, but underneath that was loyalty and warmth, he loved with everything he had and gave and gave. Gerard couldn’t have asked for a better lover.

He was smart and handsome and kind and gentle, and just everything Gerard had almost lost hope of having.

Frank’s feet padding on the tile brought Gerard from his thoughts to Frank standing in the door of the bathroom. Smiling sweetly

“Hey, Gee.”

“Hey, Frankie.”

He crossed the distance in the room, the air still somewhat warm and moist from the remnants of Gerard’s bath.

“What’d you get for me?”

He smiled pulling the surprise from behind his back.

“I know you’ve been looking at it for ages.”

Flowing from the coat hanger was a designer, sheer, black and lace-trimmed robe he’d been looking at for nearly three months, and hinting to Frank that he wanted it for a little over a month.

“Frank! That’s….”

He leaned in and placed a kiss on Gerard’s head.

“Yes, it is Gee.”

He ran his fingers down the Fabric; it felt every bit as scantily luxuriant as he thought it would be.

“Let me see you in it.”

Like Gerard was going to say no to that request.

The mesh met his flesh and slipped on as if it had always meant to be there. It just felt so silky and lavish on him.

The sheerness, as well as the lace trim, still felt sexy, a black mesh that merely suggested clothing.

Frank holding the black tie around the waist he knotted it in a flaccid bow, placed so it covered Gerard’s junk.

“How’s that?”

“It’s…”

“Good, I love you in it.”

Gerard blushed, his eyes ducking to the end of the ties. He pulled Frank up to kiss him, his hands tangling in the back of Frank’s t-shirt.

Frank looked up, locked into Gerard’s eyes, a slight hint of nagging doubt flashed across his eyes.

“I really am so sorry about missing out on Christmas dinner with your Famil-“

“Shh, it’s ok. According to you, you managed to come just in time for dessert.”

Franks face dusted scarlet as he smiled goofily and hung his head.

They shared a soft giggle together standing in the bathroom. Warm, soft, and all those feelings that make you forget everything else beyond the circle of each other’s arms. Except when both of their stomachs manage to growl in unison.

“How does pancakes sound?”

“Let’s make them together, then presents yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> You must have been naughty otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this for Christmas.So, tell me how I did. Originally this fic was a feminization kink fic, if you'd like to see that let me know.


End file.
